Guam
by Nanaevy
Summary: "...Fui dominada pela nostalgia dos seus olhos verdes profundos, sendo transportada para uma época quando eu brincava com fadas. Era como ter o meu Príncipe de volta. Não. Eu tinha absoluta certeza que eu o tinha sim na minha frente. Mas como isso é possível, se caminhando em minha direção, quem eu via era o Imperador da Noite?..."


Essa One-shot nasceu da minha frustração com os capítulos 205 e 206 do mangá!

Representa como eu queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido, então você pode achar um pouco OC...

Beta Reader: Isanami

Skip Beat e todos os seus personagens são propriedade de Yoshiki Nakamura.

* * *

Com os olhos semicerrados era difícil diferenciar o som das ondas arrebentando na areia da brisa suave que agitava os coqueirais, a não ser pelo ritmo cadenciado e quase lânguido com o qual vinha à arrebentação.

A areia muito fina e alva acariciava os meus pés descalços ao tempo em que sentia o toque do calor brando do Sol ao final da tarde. A mesma brisa que trazia o fundo musical, carregava também o cheiro do sal, da maresia e, assim como o Sol e a areia, desafiava o meu tato a distinguir as sensações. Sensações essas causadas por estímulos externos nada desprezíveis - devo dizer, - porém incapazes de cumprir o meu real objetivo neste lugar.

Eu estava ali tentando sentir por fora algo forte o suficiente para apaziguar o que estava por dentro. Dentro, uma sensação oposta à plenitude que a natureza local estava me proporcionando momentaneamente. Angústia. A angústia que se sente ao desejar algo tão intensamente que é como se uma mão quente apertasse o meu coração.

Eu poderia dizer que vim a este local paradisíaco para fantasiar, mas isso seria mentira. A verdade é que eu vim para reprimir a vontade que tomava conta de todo o meu ser – vontade de sair correndo e bater à porta dele. Não havia nada no mundo que eu desejasse mais do que estar ao seu lado, ter a sua atenção, sentir o seu olhar sobre mim, me sentir digna de fazer parte da sua vida. Mesmo que eu nunca permitisse que ele soubesse dos meus sentimentos, mesmo que ele nunca me visse como uma mulher.

Pensava nisso ainda experimentando todos os meus sentidos, quase que absorvendo a paisagem, quando eu o vi.

Ele saía do mar reluzente como o Sol, que ao amanhecer se levanta do leito no oceano. Seus cabelos dourados só enfatizavam a semelhança. Seus olhos de um verde tão profundo quanto as águas que o cercavam, e, naquele momento, ele se encaixava perfeitamente com o ambiente ao seu redor, como se a areia branca, o Sol e as águas tivessem sido criadas apenas para iluminá-lo.

Fui dominada pela nostalgia dos seus olhos verdes profundos, sendo transportada para uma época quando eu brincava com fadas. Era como ter o meu Príncipe de volta. Não. Eu tinha absoluta certeza que eu _o tinha sim_ na minha frente. Mas como isso é possível, se caminhando em minha direção, quem eu via era o Imperador da Noite?

As suas roupas molhadas aderiam à sua pele, ressaltando seus músculos perfeitamente esculpidos que eu conhecia muito bem - mas não tanto quanto gostaria. A nostalgia então cedeu lugar a um turbilhão de sentimentos, que um após outro foram se definido: a confusão, o entendimento, o ultraje, a lembrança, o afeto, o perdão, e então, a paixão, que sobrepujou todos os outros. Aquilo doía, ardia dentro de mim, no meu peito, no meu ventre. Eu queria correr, mas minhas pernas não se decidiam se para longe ou se para ele, acabando por permanecer imóveis.

Ao mergulhar no seu olhar, eu podia ver a mesma confusão tomando conta da sua expressão, sendo sucedida pelo entendimento e então pelo medo. A súplica veio muda em seu olhar quando os _meus_ olhos já estavam tão marejados que eu quase não podia mais definir o que era real. Ele estava a um passo de mim, a última coisa que vi foi suas mãos se estenderem em direção ao meu rosto.

Depois disso apenas senti. Seu toque fresco e úmido, suavemente acariciando o meu rosto, que eu inclinei em direção às suas mãos. Ouvi o breve arfar quando ele entendeu que eu não fugiria dessa vez. Sua mão esquerda foi em direção à minha nuca, enquanto que a esquerda se espalmou no meu quadril, me puxando para si. Eu afundei o meu rosto no seu peitoral, enquanto agarrava firmemente a camisa às suas costas, numa tentativa de manter o equilíbrio. Ele enterrou o rosto em meus cabelos, inspirando com força ao tempo em que me abraçava com firmeza, como se quisesse fundir os nossos corpos em apenas um.

Ouvi seu coração bater descompassado, semelhantemente ao meu. Era como se nossos sentimentos estivessem em harmonia, o que era estranho. Então ele afastou-se apenas o suficiente para olhar em meus olhos agora abertos, logo em seguida, aproximando seu rosto do meu lentamente, como se a qualquer movimento, o encanto fosse quebrado ou o sonho fosse desperto. Ele encostou sua face esquerda à minha, passando suavemente o seu nariz e os seus lábios no meu rosto, após seguindo para a face direita e repetiu como se procurasse algo. Nesse instante, um novo entendimento veio à tona na minha mente. _Ele me queria_. Ele me queria talvez tanto quanto eu o queria. A confirmação eu podia sentir rigidamente encostada em mim, na altura do abdômen. Por um segundo me sobressaltei com essa nova informação, mas antes que eu pudesse reagir, seus lábios macios e surpreendentemente quentes encontraram o que procuravam – os meus. Um beijo delicado, porém firme, determinado. Senti a leve pressão da sua língua nos meus lábios, então dei passagem a ela separando-os. Parecia que o todo o ar do mundo não era suficiente para encher os meus pulmões, o que só piorou quando ele se abaixou apenas o suficiente para nossos rostos ficarem da mesma altura e então ele me segurou mais firmemente pela cintura – caso isso fosse possível – e me levantou.

Toda a dor, toda a angústia se extinguiram quando pude finalmente sentir que o meu desejo começava a ser saciado. Nossos corpos foram dominados pela euforia e naquele momento não havia passado, não havia rancor, não havia vingança, nem trabalho ou idade. Apenas nós dois que gradualmente nos tornávamos um. Um sentimento, um corpo, um ritmo, uma batida.

Eu queria que houvesse uma forma de que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Subitamente, fui dominada pelo medo de perdê-lo, de que quando a realidade nos trouxesse de volta, tudo não passasse de um devaneio. Mesmo sabendo que o Imperador me acompanhava a mais de um ano agora, meu Príncipe apenas acabava de voltar, e eu não queria abrir mão dele outra vez. Eu quis então pedir-lhe que nunca mais fosse embora... "Fique comigo, por favor!" - era o que eu queria lhe dizer. Mais uma vez enterrei meu rosto em seu peitoral, agora agarrando seu tórax como se minha vida dependesse disso – e, de certa forma, dependia.

- Por favor, Por favor...! – eu comecei entre os soluços e a respiração ofegante.

Como se lendo meus pensamentos ele me interrompeu, sussurrando em meu ouvido de forma que pude sentir sua respiração quente em meu pescoço:

- Shh... Eu tenho estado aqui por você. Eu sou seu, não vou embora. Nunca mais vou permitir que você se afaste de mim.

O Sol se pôs à nossa frente, enquanto ao leste, a lua cheia trazia a noite e o seu Imperador.

Enquanto isso, eu sentia novamente seus lábios, submersos nos meus, cantando uma doce cantiga em sintonia com os mares.


End file.
